


Morning

by littleinternets



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Australia AU, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleinternets/pseuds/littleinternets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a terrible dream and shows Rin an unusually vulnerable side of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so please go easy on me. It ended up being a lot more angsty than I thought it would be, but I hope you like it!

Stripes of light leaked through the shutters, falling across their bed in white lines. Rin groaned as one strip of sunlight positioned itself directly over his eyes, and pulled the sheets over his head in a futile attempt to sink back into his dreams. The familiar wail of seagulls could be heard from outside the window, seemingly working with the sun to stir him from his comfortable slumber. The entire world seemed to be willing him awake, despite his own body’s extreme reluctance. Realising his defeat, he lowered the covers to below his chest and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely. As he pushed himself into a more comfortable position upright against the pillows, his eyes slowly began to focus on his surroundings. Looking out at the blue duvet cover that lay over him, Rin noted the way it had been concentrated on his side of the bed. He sighed, shaking his head at himself, and automatically reached his arm out to the left, searching for his companion. When his hand came into contact with only sheets, he turned his head to the side in the same moment that the shutters were drawn completely open. Starting at the mechanical sound, Rin instinctively closed his eyes as the sun streamed through the large window, filling the room with light. Peeking under his eyelashes, he could make out the shape of Sousuke seated on the edge of the bed. Rin eyes followed the many contours of his boyfriend’s back muscles with purpose, taking in the beautiful sight with selfish pleasure. Sousuke hadn’t moved since opening the shutters, and remained hunched over in front of the large window.

Rin rolled onto to his side with his elbow resting on the mattress. “Hey, Sou,” he smiled, using his sultry morning voice to his advantage. His gaze was lowered to the two dimples at the small of Sousuke’s back. “What’s on your mind?”

There was no response from the dark-haired man. Rin frowned. He didn’t like being ignored. “Sousuke,” he sang softly. “Hello?”

Sousuke still did not make a sound. This was strange. Usually, the two would share some light banter and a few kisses on any given morning, but something was different today. Rin pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard. Was Sousuke pulling a prank on him? It wouldn’t be that unusual, but there was a different kind of atmosphere today. Something felt off. Rin leaned forward, all teasing erased from his voice. “Sou?”

A choked sound came from the hunched figure, almost like a whimper. Rin began to panic. “Hey, Sousuke, what’s-”

Rin reached out his hand to Sousuke’s right shoulder to get him to turn around, but at the moment his finger made contact, Sousuke flinched like he had been burnt by his touch. At that moment, Rin had had enough. Gripping tightly, he tugged Sousuke’s shoulder towards him so that the two men were facing each other. Rin’s eyes widened as Sousuke’s face came into view. His teal eyes were bloodshot and he wore a painful half-smile. “Sorry, Rin,” Sousuke croaked. As he spoke, a single tear slid down his tanned cheek, resting atop a shaking upper lip. “I don’t know what I’m doing, it just…”

He looked up at the ceiling, willing with all his might to keep any more water from escaping. Rin was unable to say anything, his mouth agape. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, Sousuke looked back at Rin. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he smiled, his eyes still looking pained and red. “It’s okay now.”

“Sou, what’s going on?” Rin breathed. He’d never seen Sousuke looking so vulnerable before. His usually strong gaze was quivering before him as if it might fall apart completely at any second. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” That same painful grin appeared again. Rin wanted to scream. “Sou, this is not nothing. Talk to me. What’s the matter?”

Sousuke looked away, the cruel smile fading from his lips. His thick hair was sticking up in tufts and dark bags had appeared under his eyes. He looked awful. Rin was horrified. “Please,” he begged, reaching upwards to cup Sousuke’s cheek. “Talk to me.”

Sousuke closed his eyes and sighed into Rin’s hand, turning his face to kiss it. “It was just a dream I had,” he whispered, his breath ticking Rin’s fingers. Rin’s face softened. “A dream?”

“It was back at the end of high school. After the relay. My shoulder was ruined, and you-” Sousuke pinched his eyes shut tightly as his voice broke, pausing to regain his composure. Rin sat in silence, waiting for him to continue. Eventually Sousuke went on. “You went to Australia. You left me alone. I was all alone because of my stupid shoulder and you were living your dream without me. Dammit, this is so stupid,” he grimaced, biting down on his lip. “I know it’s stupid, but it felt so real. I thought you were gone. I thought I was alone. I thought…”

“Hey. Hey. Listen to me, Sousuke.”

It was as if Sousuke couldn’t hear him. His teal eyes continued to widen as he babbled, almost hysterically. Rin shuffled across the bed so that he was sitting beside him in front of the window. “Hey, it was a dream. It wasn’t real. Sou?”

“And you were gone and you weren’t there and-”

“Look at me. I’m here. I’m real. And you’re here. With me.”

Rin turned Sousuke’s head to face his own. He looked so pitiful; like a hopelessly lost puppy. Rin couldn’t contain himself any longer. He threw his arms around Sousuke’s strong neck and pulled him as closely as he could to his own body. He could feel Sousuke’s heated panic, as well as his erratic heartbeat. “Listen to me now. You’re here with me. Okay?”

Sousuke mumbled into his neck. Rin clenched at his stupidly strong back. “We’re together now, yeah? We made it.” As he spoke, Sousuke’s arms wrapped themselves around Rin’s sides. “We made it,” Rin repeated. “We’re here, in Australia, together. Okay?”

Sousuke choked out a sob and squeezed Rin tightly. His heartbeat had begun to slowly return to normal. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.”

They remained like that for some time; embracing tightly before the window. After a while, Sousuke loosened his grip and Rin pulled back, looking up at the face of his boyfriend. Sousuke smiled down at him; a genuine smile, this time. “Thank you, Rin,” he murmured. Rin blinked back at him, feeling heat prickle in his own eyes. Sousuke saw this in an instant, and his expression changed to a smirk. “Ah, so now you’re crying, huh?”

“I’m not crying!” Rin huffed, leaning forward to kiss Sousuke so that he wouldn’t see. Sousuke chuckled into their kiss, his lips drawing Rin in, further and further until he could hardly breathe. With a gasp Rin pulled away, and found himself faced with a pair of mischievous teal eyes twinkling back at him. “There you are,” he grinned. “Now, why don’t we start this morning over?”


End file.
